Team Kurenai
Team Kurenai, aka Team 8 is a ninja team led by Yuhi Kurenai. Its members are Inuzuka Kiba, his dog Akamaru, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. The team specialises in tracking and locating through the use of the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, the Aburame clan's bugs, and the Inuzuka clan's dogs as well as Kiba's own heightened sense of smell. When Kurenai became pregnant in Part II, Hatake Kakashi took over as the squad leader on some of their missions. In Part II, Kurenai herself was put on maternity leave to take care of her daughter Sarutobi Mirai. However, she returned to active duty when her daughter was old enough. Years later, Hinata eventually married Naruto while the two settled down by having two children name, Uzumaki Boruto and Uzumaki Himawari. While Kiba started dating Tamaki, and Shino became a teacher at the Ninja Academy. Missions In the anime, after seeing Naruto depressed, Team 8 requested Tsunade to help locate the bikochu insect to help track down Sasuke, but Kurenai was not part of the team due to her still being in the hospital. The team, along with Naruto, managed to find the beetle's egg, but encountered the Kamizuru clan, who were also after it. Though Team 8 and Naruto managed to prevail, Naruto accidentally farted when the beetle hatched, which led it to memorise his scent instead of Sasuke's, leading the mission to be a failure. :Search for the Bikōchū (Anime only) *Rank: Unknown *Status: Failure In the anime, when Gosunkugi, a notorious thief, has reached Konoha, Tsunade sent Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto to deal with him. However, as it was a bounty hunter by the name of Sazanami who eventually caught Gosunkugi, this mission was considered to be a failure on the three ninja's behalf, despite them helping the capture. :Capture Gosunkugi (Anime only) *Rank: Unknown *Status: Failure In the anime, when Tsunade noticed that Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto had failed several times lately, she gave them one more chance to prove themselves worthy enough to not be sent back to the Academy: to retrieve a hidden treasure. They encountered the Kedōin clan, who disguised themselves as the three genins in order to infiltrate and destroy Konoha. The three eventually defeated the impostors, but it was revealed that Tsunade hired them to test how they could handle the situation. :Hidden Treasure Retrieval (Anime only) *Rank: Unknown *Status: Success In the anime in Part II, Team Kurenai was leaded by Kakashi to locate one of Orochimaru's base, only to discover it to be already abandoned. :Locate Orochimaru's Base (Anime only) *Rank: Unknown *Status: Partially Successful In Part II, Team Kurenai has been assigned as part of the Eight Man Squad along with Team Kakashi, in order to track down Sasuke or Itachi. However, they were stalled by Obito, and ultimately failed to bring Sasuke back before he and Itachi's corpse were taken away. :Hunt for Itachi and Sasuke *Rank: Unknown *Status: Failure Members *'Yuhi Kurenai' (Leader) *'Hatake Kakashi' (temperarely leader) *'Hyuga Hinata' *'Aburame Shino' *'Inuzuka Kiba' *'Akamaru' Trivia *Along with the other members of the Konoha 11, Team 8 had decided to kill Uchiha Sasuke in order to stop him from sinking any lower as a missing-nin, but were persuaded by Uzumaki Naruto, that he alone will take care of Sasuke. Ultimately, Naruto was able to defeat Sasuke and turn him back from bad to good. *Hinata and Naruto despite being on missions sometimes, are the only two who work well together. This could explain why Hinata had wanted Naruto as her teammate before the team was official. *Alongside Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai was the second team not to lose any members throughout Part II. :all information on Team Kurenai is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Kurenai Gallery Category:Teams